Kyou Kara Are?
by yukinothekoneko
Summary: A drabble series directly, yet indirectly combined with the Wonderland theme. Crossdressing, slashiness, insanity and crack awaits. Enjoy. Yuuram/WolfYuu plus others. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's comment corner:** Man, I checked my email today. There were 33 inbox, all alerts! Sure, it gets kind of annoying at times when it freaks out just because you got a private message or updated your own story(why does that happen?), but it's pretty helpful in letting you know when a story your addicted to is updated. This site is seriously awesome! Those of you who have either been on quizilla or mibba before or had an account on there know exactly what I'm talking about.

**Chapter 1: Omake**

Well, I guess that's enough ranting for now. Wanna guess why it took this long to post? I don't mean to sound narcissistic, but I do owe you all an explanation, so I'll tell you the truth. In the form of an omake!

Shouri:*sarcastic* Oh hold me back.

Me: *glares* Many things happened.

So back to the question.

All singing: *unenthusiastically*: "Why did it take so long to post, Yukino chaaan~?"

It is a multiple choice question, and the answers will be announced next by the characters!

Yuuri: A.) Because she's had writer's block

Murata: B.) Because this very unique author spends weeks on end just to decide on a title

Wolfram: C.) Because our pitiable author here has been in summer school with boatloads of government homework until recently.

Shinou: D.) Because our…strange… yet very intelligent(but lazy), cute(how?) and graceful(psssh!)—

Me: Kissing up will not alter my decision for the role you are to play in this story.

Shinou: _*blast. The 'cute' line always at least gets a rise out of my dear sage. Not that I ever lie when I use it…*_

Me: Ah, I better finish for him. Basically several other stuff happened. The week I was about to start writing, D.)my dad wanted to borrow the computer for said week(it's a portable laptop). Then that weekend I was going to start, but E.)my friend's birthday was that weekend and she decided to hold it for the whole weekend so everybody could make it on the different days. But instead what ended up happening is almost nobody showed up, she made friends with my brother, rode the mechanical bull our state is so famous for, forgot about her ex(the twat) and F.)I collapsed onto my bed every night I came home. Then on Monday, G.)my computer broke. That was really the only one I have access to at my house, so I am currently using the school's computer.

And the answer is… all of the above! This concludes the explanation.

Rinji: That nobody wanted but got anyway.

Me: Remind me. Why do I let you be on these omakes? Your character is even more minor than Stoffel or Raven. On top of that, you're a brat with a crush on Greta. Honestly speaking, you are a pain in the neck and as much a hindrance to the series as the fillers at the beginning.

Rinji: Yeah, well you're short. And you have a flat chest.

Me: Shut up!

Rinji: . Not to mention the fact that you haven't even finished the drabble for another challenge that was in May.

Me: *falls to the ground* Kusooo… I still need to finish that.

Rinji: And lastly, you don't even own Kyo Kara Maou OR Alice in Wonderland.

Me: * defeated and unconscious*

(Winner: Rinji)

Me: Haaah? How'd he win? He didn't even guess!

Conrad: Luck of the draw.

Me: He hasn't even grown chest hair yet!

Greta: Well, that's all for the omake.

Yozak: Eeeh? But we didn't even get to the drag queen contest yet.

Miko: Ah, that'll be later! Yuu chan, Wolf chan, you'll participate in it too, right?

Wolfram & Yuuri: No. Way. In hell.

Celi: But it will be fun! One of the rounds is something Miko introduced to me called 'cosplay.' It's very cute!

Miko: It'll suit you both very nicely!

Celi & Miko: Neee?

(Omake: End)

So, onto the point. I am holding a drabble series challenge this month and so far 6 participants have posted.

The names of those people are

**AirKnitter**

**bloomdragonsaver**

**hirazigawa**

**Love Is BeatsN**

**stabbythings**

**TwelfBell**

**uniquelyme91**

**yukifangurl31295**

**and**

**yukinothekoneko**(me)

Wanna join?

If so, then here are the **rules**

**1. Any and all fandoms are accepted.**  
**2. You must commit to the month of July.**  
**3. Each chapter must be 100-1,000 words.**  
**4. One of the genres must be Comedy, Gender Bender, or Boy x Boy(Shounen Ai or Yaoi, take your pick)**  
**5. Talk about the challenge in the first chapter.**

_Please drop me a message if you wanna partake in this event or if you have questions about it._


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue

**Author's comment corner: **Yeah yeah, I know the last chapter did not technically count as a first chapter. But I was still stuck on how it should start. But a few minutes ago, I finally got an idea as to how I could get around that and still have it follow the storyline slightly. Also, I still haven't gotten any word from the guy about my computer. So at the moment, I am updating with the school's computer. Thank goodness for copy, paste, and gmail drafts. Otherwise I would be screwed in this situation.

**Formal Disclaimer:** I don't own the wonderfully brilliant series Kyou Kara Maou or the novel Alice in Wonderland. Credit belongs to Tomo Takabayashi, Matsumoto Temari, and Lewis Caroll. Please support them by reading the novels and/or manga, and/or watching the anime Kyou Kara Maou.

Woohoo! Now that's out of the way, I can go back to funny disclaimers!

This takes place before the second season. Why not begin at the beginning, precisely as the title of this chapter suggests? Because it is a pain in the toucas. Also, because I kind of want to put it in later as a flashback, or something like that.

Shouri: Uh huh. Sure. That's exactly what was inferred. Not that you're lazy, oh no.

Me: -.- You know you could be a little more—nah, then the universe would be thrown off balance and ultimately fall into an abysmal chaos. Anyways, here's the next chapter of Kyou Kara-… Are?

Warning! This chapter is very very dull and boring. However, it is still important and the beginning needs to be at least skimmed over so you know what the heck is going on in the next chapter.

**Kyou Kara-… Are?**_**Chapter 1 (Prologue):**_Begin at the beginning…

…(Yuuri's point of view)…

It was a pleasantly sunny day today. As soon as I had finished going through Gwendal told me I could take a break before resuming with lessons from Guunter.

The occasional cool breeze that came and went deliciously complemented the scenery of the garden. The way it felt refreshing and yet overwhelming at the same time gave Yuuri the desire to stay in this spot for just a bit longer. With a small sigh of content, he leaned back against the trunk of a tree as his eyelids grew heavier and heavier with each passing moment.

(Meanwhile…)

The rest of the castle had very little worry regarding Yuuri's disappearance. Guunter believed that his Majesty was simply "running away from his feelings," while Conrad was convinced that His Majesty had been kidnapped for the umpteenth time, then remembered that the barrier set up would have gone off if an intruder entered Shin Makoku. Gwendal, despite feeling a brother-like worry for the boy, decided he was just hiding in an attempt to skip out on the extra paperwork he had "set aside for later."

Wolfram voiced his opinion, rather loudly, suggesting that he gather the soldiers to look for him. All but he had decided against this, however, mostly due to the fact that their king was done with his work for now and deserved a break. Other factors which prevented them from forming a search party were various individual issues.

Guunter ran off to his quarters in a daze, mumbling something about a field of books. Not one person questioned this, nor got anywhere near the man, lest they be covered in the blood gushing generously from his nose. It reminded one of a fountain; a thick, red, abundantly flowing fountain.

The three maids walked down the halls looking the other way, unanimously agreeing to convince Dorcas to mop the halls while they made dinner tonight.

Gwendal was tackling the rest of the paperwork when Annissina suddenly appeared with a document in her hand stating that she had "the right to call upon either the Maou himself or one of his retainers" for the purpose of becoming testing subjects for her maryoku-powered inventions, signed by both Yuuri and Gwendal on the dotted line down at the bottom. Gwendal thought, all the while inhaling sharply, that they must have signed it while they were half awake.

How he was going to get out of this, not even Shinou knew.

Ugh~! So very dull! I was hoping to make it longer and include the next scene to save it from being so boring, but it's more appropriate to put it in the next chapter.

Alright! At the end of July the contest was extended to the end of summer. This gave more time to people who were in summer school, had their computers messing up, writer's block, and even just interference from life. Life happens. To all of us. Heck, I had all four of the above happen. So basically what I'm slowly going into a tangent about is that life happens and sometimes we really can't do anything except sit back and watch as our plans fall to pieces.

I'll be trying to catch up and post as many chapters as I can write. The absolute date for the deadline has still not been decided, but will be explained in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Conrad's point of view

**Author's Comment Corner:** Alright, so I said that the fact that no specific deadline has been set and that it would be explained in the next chapter. Well, here it is. Before the deadline was extended to the end of summer, I just thought 'till July' instead of really thinking about it. I believe that it isn't the end of summer until the weather changes to fall. Over where I live, that's estimated to the first week of September. Until then, it's muggy as heck with occasional rain and often 85-105 F. I wanted to talk about this much earlier but never got the chance. So, that's the case.

**Disclaimer:** What… you thought that I… and then- pfft- ahaha! Wow… wow… *calls up friend* "Dude, dude. Listen to what I just heard. It's like, totally… blah blah blippity blah." And all that jazz. Well, as long as you get the point.

**Warning! This has some curse words in it. Specifically d*****

**Audience:** *gasps*

*babies start crying as mothers try to silence them*

Yes, yes, my fanfics don't usually have them in there, as I am not fond of having the characters take up the proffession of sailors, especially when it does not suit the character, but it fit and just sort of came out when I was writing it. So if you are offended, then eeehhh? What, explicit yaoi and slash scenes are okay, but cussing isn't? Good grief! ! Is that a double standard sort of thing? That girls can write yaoi but they can't cuss? What the hell, man? That is completely unreasonable! I mean frick! It's more ridiculous than sci fi and yuri put together in an anime! Seriously! yuri and sci fi? Come on now!

Well, now that I am done flipping out, on with the next chapter of Kyou Kara-… Are?

Kyou Kara-… Are? Chapter 2: To take more than nothing

Conrad joined Wolfram in his search for the double black. Despite the fact that there was indeed a working barrier around Shin Makoku, the King's safety was still not guaranteed. The incident with Maxine had proven that argument. What if something even worse than a kidnapping had taken place? Then they would be damned* lucky to find so much as a trace of him.

After what felt like 10 minutes of searching and no luck, the two brothers decided to split up in hopes of finding their Maou before it was time for dinner and the others would be expecting to see their ruler at the table eating with them. They could only imagine the repercussions that would take place if they didn't find him.

…(Conrad's point of view)…

"Just like the wimp to run off like this. He didn't even leave a note or tell anyone. Just up and wandered off to Shinou-knows where. How could he not tell _me_? As soon as we find him, I'm burning off his legs so he can't run off!"

"Now I'm sure that he had a good reason… or at least he isn't in any danger." I said, mentally questioning my words.

I wasn't the only one in doubt, judging by the look of worry on Wolfram's face. He was trying to hide it behind anger, but failed miserably in fooling anyone. One had to wonder if even the blonde himself was convinced.

"I'll check the east and west perimeter if you check the kitchen and the garden." Conrad offered, receiving a 'hmph!' from his distinctive* oranyan* of a brother.

As we began to part ways, I could have sworn I saw a shadowed figure with rabbit ears running through the trees to my right. I quickly slowed down and turned my head sharply to the right, only to see nothing except forest. In that split second I could hear the faintest whisper that seemed to come from nowhere in particular. The voice was saying something about _"mad hatters madly running about."_ Thoroughly confused, and combined with a limited amount of time to just stand around ogling at what had just happened, I jogged back into a sprint and resumed searching for my godson.

I believe the saying is "Once ignorant, twice as blissful," or something to that effect.

Oranyan: A male tsundere. Examples: Wolfram(Kyou Kara Maou), Casanoda(Ouran), I'll come up with some more later. But as long as you get what an oranyan is, all is well.

Distinctive: I wasn't sure whether to put distinct or distinctive. I've always been confused with those two words and often mix them up.

Oh wow. This chapter ended much more differently than I thought it would. It's kind of exciting. Though it is sort of disappointing that it wasn't very long. And I dislike the fact that it is serious at the beginning, then sort of crack-like in the end. It just seems sort of incongruent in a way. What's even worse is that I have no idea how to fix it. If anyone has any ideas, leave a review letting me know what I can do. The changes and the editing will then take place shortly after the editing that will happen in Pink, Frilly Nightgowns to Bandaids.

You all can guess what role Conrad has been given? Yes! The first Mad Hatter! And title of this chapter just so happens to be part of a quote from this Wonderland character. It was between that quote and "**On the floor as it is."**

**Review! Comments, questions, suggestions and criticisms are all welcomed with open arms.**


	4. Chapter 4: Wolfram's point of view

**Me:** *looks down, avoiding eye contact*

**Yozak:** Tell the nice people what you need to tell them.

**Me:** *keeps head down, not daring to look at anyone*

**Yuuri:** Oh come on, it isn't going to kill you. Now what do we say?

**Me:** *momentarily looks up, then looks back down*

**Yuuri:** *sighs, rubbing temples* Really? This early in the morning you're going to be this way?

**Wolfram:** I don't really blame her. Especially not after lying about updating last chapter.

**Shouri:** With so many people left in suspense, too.

**Rinji:** And the last update not even being 700 words.

**Murata:** Betraying their trust like that. *looks down as glasses produce a blinding glare* I wonder if you'll ever get it back…

**Me:** *mumbles* Well if I had my own computer… only have access to one 3 days a week… get at least 4 hours if that… horrible writer anyway, not like anybody but a few read this… the last chapter was so disappointing… more like nobody reads this now… and *mutters "I apologize a thousand times"…. under the big yellow sun slowly bleaching out my hair and burning the epidermis of my flesh, thus rendering me vulnerable to radiation, burns, blisters and skin cancer, but no money to buy some freaking aloe gel, let alone pay for skin grafts or lotion treatments—

**Yuuri:** Uh, I think they get it.

**Me:** Uwe- *eyes widen and ears burn in embarrassment before she looks back down* Right. Sorry. I spent almost all my weekend with my dysfunctional family. And then there was no class on Monday. Then I got depressed on Wednesday. And that's what happened.

**Shinou:** We forgive you, but the reader who was anxiously waiting to find out what happened to Yuuri is likely ready to kill you.

**Me:** And I'm positive she will after she reads this chapter that explains what did happen to him. Well, it's been nice hallucinating with you guys.

**KKM Cast:** *boredly* Nice knowing you, Yukino-chaaan~!

…**..XXX…..**

Okay! Now that I have stalled a bit, onto the…

**Disclaimer:** If it makes you happpyyyy, then it can't be that baaaa~a~ad, if it makes you happyyyy, then why the hell're you… so… sad?

That song has been in my head all morning… along with the opening to Tabasco(Tsubasa Reservior Chronicle)… ahaha, right. Onto the next chapter of Kyou Kara-… Are?

**Note: In one of the reviews for last chapter, it was pointed out that the short length was very depressing. And I agree. Because I hurried, its resulting state was downright pitiful. And so this chapter is going to be longer. I hope the slightly less sucky chapter 3 makes up for the unbelievable suckiness in chapter 2.**

…**..XXX…..**

**Kyou Kara-…Are?**** Chapter 3:** _If only you search long enough…_

…**..XXX…..**

Safe to say the situation was beyond frustrating.

"Just like the wimp to run off like this. He didn't even leave a note or tell anyone. Just up and wandered off to Shinou-knows where. How could he not tell _me_? As soon as we find him, I'm burning off his legs so he can't run off!" I announced, nodding to myself afterwards while brainstorming the many ways and tools with which I could perform the task.

Quite a few feasible options ran through my head when Conrad… Sir Weller… decided to speak up and, ultimately, cause my train of thought to crash and burn.

"Now I'm sure that he had a good reason… or at least he isn't in any danger."

Instead of retaliating for his unconvincing comment, I decided to keep quiet. Mostly because I couldn't think of a comeback.

And also… because I was honestly worried about Yuuri. The whole time we walked down the path searching for him my thought patterns kept making constant transitions. One minute I would be breaking out into cold-sweat thinking about what could have happened to him, when the next minute would be filled with the desire to roast the living daylights out of the wimp! Part of me thought he may have been kidnapped, while another thought he was just shirking his responsibilities as the Maou. It was then that another thought appeared inside my head.

What if he ran off somewhere to get away from me? Would he do that? And if he did, would he ever come back? Or was he that disgusted by him?

Maybe he just decided to take a quick trip back over to his parent's house to grab an extra baseball mitt for Greta?

Or maybe he was running around with some fair skinned human whore, doing Shinou-knows what with her, saying Shinou-knows what to her, at Shinou-knows where.

_I promise he will see hell if I find out he cheated on me. Especially if it was with some cheap prostitute he picked up off the streets. He will never see the light of day again for as long as he lives. The cheating wimp!_

"I'll check the east and west perimeter if you check the kitchen and the garden." Conrad offered.

I was only half listening, and replied with a 'hmph!,' once again immersing myself in my own thoughts.

_Once I find him… and I will find him. He can count on it!_

…**..XXX…..**

Checking the kitchen first wasn't the brightest idea. One of the most populated areas, full of people who eagerly bombarded the blond with questions regarding Yuuri's absence. His pride was still a bit hurt since he honestly had no idea where his own fiancée was. For this reason it was definitely too embarrassing to admit, leaving him with no other option than to turn up his nose at them, huff once, and storm off. With that, he began to head over to the gardens to search for his missing wimp.

…**..XXX…..**

To say that the gardens were overwhelmingly huge would be an understatement. It would be more appropriate to say they were practically big enough to be a town all their own.**(2)**

I lost count how many times I had called his name repeatedly, each time receiving no response.

"Yuuri! Yuu~ri! Stop hiding and show yourself, you stupid wimp! I shouted once again, silently praying for a reply.

Seconds away from giving up, the muffled sound of a familiar voice chimed into my ears. Immediately I ran towards the direction that the sound had come from, not doubting my ears for a minute.**(3)**

What surprised me wasn't the fact that I had found Yuuri, nor was it the fact that he was leaning against a tree asleep. It was the way his face looked so calm; the way the sunbeams combined with the shadow from the tree leaves danced across his face, giving a shimmer-like effect. A pleasant breeze seemed to come and go every few minutes, each time filling me with the desire to brush the hair out of his face, and kiss those soft lips soon after. Of course I only acted upon the former; how could I forget that he was still uncomfortable with it?

_**It's times like these…**_

Over the past year he had been living in Shin Makoku, Yuuri had become much more open-minded.

…_**that make me confident that you will change.**_

But, I guess, something that you grew up thinking for 15 years couldn't possibly be changed easily.

…_**that I know it isn't unrequited. Just unspoken.**_

This was indefinitely something that required the utmost patience.

_But how long is the wimp going to make me wait?_

I smiled at this thought, all the while slowly becoming enchanted with the scenery. I could see why Yuuri had fallen asleep.

It would have been better if he had told someone, though. Preferably his own fiancée.

…**..XXX…..**

Well? Whadjya think? Much better than the last chapter, right? I didn't rush it with this one! Also, I think I have trouble writing Conrad for some reason. But I promise that the last chapter will be edited, lengthened, and improved.

I got a review saying that I failed to explain what tsundere and oranyan meant in the last chapter! I'm sorry, I just forgot for a moment that it isn't standard knowledge, especially not for those who write fanfics, but are not nerds without a life like me! So here I go, I will explain what those two mean.

Tsundere is a word combining two words, "Tsun Tsun" and "Dere Dere". Both terms describe attitudes of a person. "Tsun Tsun" is used for cold/blunt/curt attitude, while "Dere Dere" is used when a person becomes spoony in front of his/her lover.

**(Thank you Urban Dictionary! You have helped me yet again!)**

Apparently there are two types, type A and B. There are two because there are two different default personalities.

Type A (alias Type Tsun or _harsh_): These Tsundere have _tsuntsun_ as their default mood. It takes something special to trigger their deredere side. The intensity of the tsuntsun can range from "I must glare and fight my way through life" to grumpy pessimism. It's not about intensity, it's just about which part of the tsundere personality is the public face and which the hidden. If the Tsundere is The Rival, she is more likely to be Type A. When she does help her rival out, expect her to say something along the lines of "Don't get me wrong, I'm not doing this for you." This is usually accompanied by ferocious blushing. While she usually cuts down on the beatings and insults and shows more signs of mushiness as the series progresses, she will not be fully converted to "dere" in contrast to the Defrosting Ice Queen (which, ironically, was the original definition of Tsundere). The moods of a Tsundere tend to switch in reaction to the actions of select people; the deredere side usually only comes out when someone has acted in a way to trigger it.

Type B (alias Type Dere or _sweet_): These Tsundere have _deredere_ as their default mood. They are sweet, kind and generous, but just happen to have a hidden violent side as well. In this case, her temper is almost always triggered by someone or something else, usually the male Love Interest. Either they have Belligerent Sexual Tension, or he is an idiot or an Accidental Pervert, or she just has no idea how to handle feelings of love and attraction and thus is sweet to everyone _except_ the man she's interested in. Unwanted suitors such as Dogged Nice Guys or Jerkasses might also trigger the tsuntsun. Very often the male Love Interest will be very frustrated, as everybody else keeps telling him how soft-hearted the Tsundere is, and wonders how they can possibly be describing the same girl. This may lead to an Informed Attribute if we never actually _see_ the sweet side as default, since the Tsundere and her irritant are always together on screen. A Type B Tsundere is often subject to Adaptation Decay, Character Exaggeration and Flanderization, turning her into a Type A. If a Type B Tsundere were really convinced that her Love Interest didn't want her, she would revert back to her deredere side and probably enter an I Want My Beloved To Be Happy phase. A Yandere would calmly tolerate a lot of the things that a Tsundere goes bonkers over, but if a Yandere were to decide that her Love Interest really didn't want her, she would likely snap and Murder The Hypotenuse (or the love interest himself).

**(Thank you Telivision Tropes and Idioms! You have also helped!)**

Though most often if you see a tsundere anime character, she will be type A rather than type B.

An oranyan is the term for male tsunderes.

Okay, I don't quite remember if the gardens are that big in the series, so if they aren't then they are in this fic! So there. *blows raspberries*

Well, at first I wanted to put millisecond, but it sounded too robot-like and ruined the feel of the moment. But minute is also incorrect! He wouldn't wait one millisecond if he thought he heard Yuuri, let alone a friggin minute. But oh well.

…**..XXX…..**

**Wolfram:** Well, I did appreciate that this chapter was about me.

**Me:** Yep! And you almost kissed Yuuri while he was unconscious! You dirty boy~

**Wolfram:** *thinks about it and blushes furiously, unable to speak*

**Yuuri:** But I was asleep the whole time! I didn't have any lines in this episode…

**Me:** You'll make a bigger appearance in the next chapter. I promise! *thumbs up*

**Rinji:** What's with all the promises you're making? You lied to everybody last time. That makes you a liar. So if you lied to them so blatantly last time, what makes you think they'll believe a single word you say now?

**Me:** *turns white* I forgot! Uwaaah, there I go making empty promises all over the place again. I'm a liar! A big, mean, evil evil liar- *realization* Wait a second… *points at Rinji* You! How did you get in here? Dorcas was supposed to be guarding the door, dangit!

**Rinji:** Annissina dragged him away to test out her invention. Anyways, that was forever ago. I've been here this whole time. It's your own fault you didn't notice.

**Me:** Uwe- *ears burn in embarrassment as she slowly erodes away*

…**{Winner: Rinji}…**

**Me:** Ack! How does he keep doing that?

**Rinji:** Because I am just that awesome.

**Me:** *sarcastic* Uh huh. Yeah. You are correct sir. Spot on. Revel in your epic awesomeness. Boo. Friggin. Yah.

**Rinji:** *bored look on face* Somehow I don't believe you when you say that.

**Me:** *fake shock* Really? Oh, I wonder why…

…**..XXX…..**

Reviews are welcome with open arms! Whether they be compliments, suggestions, insults, or just consist of "LULZ!" And on this site you can even review without an account! How amazing is that? The other day I anonymously reviewed a story on my phone!

So go ahead. Click the pretty button. It's waiting. You know you want so very badly to leave a review. Neee~?


End file.
